Die Konfrontation
by Cat Ballou
Summary: 3. Teil der Kitty-Serie: Was passiert, wenn Lucius und Kitty aufeinandertreffen?


Die Konfrontation  
  
Es war knapp zwei Wochen später, als Lucius beschloss, die fälligen Schulbücher für seinen   
  
Sohn Draco zu besorgen. Doch schon in dem Moment, wo er zusammen mit Draco die   
  
Buchhandlung „Flourish & Blotts" betrat, wusste er, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Er   
  
wusste nicht, was, aber er wusste es. Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Lucius stehen, kaum dass   
  
er die Schwelle der Buchhandlung überschritten hatte. Wie suchend, witternd hob er den Kopf   
  
und ließ den Blick kreisen. Aber nichts Außergewöhnliches fiel ihm auf. Draco sah unsicher   
  
zu seinem Vater hoch.  
  
„Was ist? Vater, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Lucius antwortete nicht sofort. Doch als er spürte, dass sein Sohn ihn verunsichert anschaute,   
  
berührte er ihn kurz an der Schulter.  
  
„Ja. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, Draco. Wir werden jetzt..."  
  
Wieder brach er abrupt ab. Dann verengten sich seine Augen. Draco bemerkte es und folgte   
  
dem Blick seines Vaters und traf auf Hermine Granger, die gerade mit ihren Eltern aus dem   
  
hinteren Teil des Ladens kam. Draco schnaufte kurz auf und wollte eine hastige Bewegung   
  
machen, als sich erneut die Hand seines Vaters auf seine Schultern legte. Jetzt waren die   
  
Grangers dicht vor ihnen. Und schon öffnete Lucius den Mund. Doch jemand Anderes war   
  
schneller als er. Denn hinter ihm ertönte eine ihm sehr vertraute weibliche, nein, sehr   
  
weibliche Stimme:  
  
„Mister Malfoy! Sie sind es doch! Und Draco... hallo!"  
  
Lucius fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand Eiswasser und glühende Kohlen gleichzeitig über das   
  
Haupt geschüttet. Der Anblick der Grangers verschwamm sekundenlang vor seinen Augen   
  
und rein reflexartig hätte er sich fast sofort zu der Person umgedreht. Doch seine ureigene   
  
Beherrschung ließ ihn innehalten, tief durchatmen und zumindest zu versuchen, den   
  
unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck draufzubehalten. Jetzt tauchte sie vor ihm auf. Sie – die   
  
Person, von der er die letzten 14 Tage geträumt und sich dafür gehasst hatte: Kitty Malloy, die   
  
wohl aufregendste, verführerischste, süßeste und atemberaubendste... Himmel, es ging schon   
  
wieder mit ihm durch, bemerkte Lucius entsetzt. Kitty stand nun vor ihnen und lächelte von   
  
Draco zu Lucius hoch, dann streckte sie ihm die Hand hin.  
  
„Ich freue mich sehr, Sie wiederzusehen, Mister Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius starrte sie nur an, während sein Herz wie wild gegen seine Rippen schlug und er   
  
erschüttert bemerkte, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers nur durch ihre Anwesenheit und ihre   
  
Worte zu reagieren begann. Es war doch völlig unmöglich, dass er sogar das Gefühl hatte, die   
  
Knie würden weich werden und unter ihm nachgeben, während andere Körperteile ganz   
  
andere – gegensätzliche! - Probleme hatten! Wieder stieg ihm der Duft ihres Parfüms in die   
  
Nase und schlagartig fühlte sich Lucius wie berauscht. Er rang kurz nach Luft und hoffte, dass   
  
es keinem auffallen würde, während sich seine Gedanken mehr und mehr überschlugen. Kitty   
  
sah wundervoll aus. Sie trug ein langes grünes Kleid mit einem gerade noch erlaubten   
  
Ausschnitt, der dennoch ihren Busenansatz sehen ließ. Immer noch hielt sie ihm die Hand hin   
  
und lächelte ihn an. Lucius schluckte und starrte auf ihren Lederhandschuh und wieder in ihre   
  
Augen. Er spürte, wie Ärger, Lust, Zorn und Verlangen gleichzeitig in ihm aufstiegen. In ihm   
  
begann es zu brodeln, so dass er schließlich das Gefühl hatte, gänzlich die Kontrolle über sich   
  
zu verlieren. Es schien alles über ihm zusammenzuschlagen. Einerseits schrie alles in ihm,   
  
Kitty einfach in die Arme zu reißen; andererseits wusste er auch, dass das nicht sein durfte –   
  
es war nun einmal unmöglich für einen Malfoy, sich in ein Schlammblut zu verlieben! Kaum   
  
war Lucius dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, spürte er einen Stich im Herzen, so   
  
dass er unwillkürlich aufstöhnte. Und das war auch der Auslöser, dass er etwas tat, was er nie   
  
zuvor getan hatte. Lucius Malfoy drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ fast fluchtartig den   
  
Laden. Während Draco ihm noch ungläubig hinterher starrte und sich dann fassungslos zu den   
  
Grangers umdrehte und deren erstaunte Gesichter traf, eilte Kitty schon seinem Vater   
  
hinterher.   
  
„Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy!!"  
  
Kitty hatte Lucius eingeholt und stellte sich ihm nun in den Weg. Sie hatte die Hände in die   
  
Hüften gestemmt und atmete heftig, so dass sich ihr Busen hob und senkte und Lucius die   
  
Lippen zusammenpresste und sich bemühte, über sie hinwegzusehen. Kitty beugte sich kurz   
  
vornüber, richtete sich aber rasch wieder auf und sah ihn groß an.  
  
„Ich finde es ziemlich unhöflich von Ihnen, mich einfach..."  
  
Lucius' Hand ruckte vor und umklammerte ihre Kehle. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und   
  
während er einen Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen hochzog, stieß er hervor:  
  
„Sagen Sie nie wieder, ich wäre unhöflich!"  
  
Kitty rang nach Luft und würgte hervor:  
  
„Sie... Sie tun mir weh... Lucius..."  
  
Ihre grünen Augen flackerten, als sie nun krampfhaft versuchte zu schlucken. Lucius fühlte   
  
sich, als hätte man ihm in den Magen geboxt. Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen ließ er sie los und   
  
wich zurück. Kittys Hand flog hoch zu ihrer Kehle, dann ließ sie sie sekundenlang auf ihrem   
  
Ausschnitt liegen und wollte leise wissen:  
  
„Was habe ich Ihnen getan, dass Sie mich so behandeln?"  
  
„Sie... Sie haben mich angelogen! Sie haben mich benutzt! Sie haben mich lächerlich gemacht   
  
und Sie haben... Sie sind..."  
  
Lucius war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und er wusste das. Mit einem raschen   
  
Schritt trat er wieder auf Kitty zu, packte sie am Arm und zog die sich heftig Sträubende   
  
hinter sich her in eine kleine schmale Seitengasse, wo er sie gegen die Wand schubste und   
  
sich ihr gegenüber stellte. Fast berührten sich ihre Körper dabei, aber so würde wenigstens   
  
keiner mitbekommen, was sich hier abspielen würde. Kittys Locken umrahmten nun wild ihr   
  
Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen funkelten mit einem Mal auch   
  
nicht mehr so wie sonst. Im Gegenteil: Ihr Blick war das erste Mal ängstlich auf ihn gerichtet.   
  
Und jetzt starrte sie Lucius groß an, während ihr Atem heftiger ging.   
  
„Ich habe doch nichts getan! Ich habe doch nur..."  
  
„Sie haben sich unter falschen Voraussetzungen in mein Haus und in mein Leben gedrängt!"   
  
stieß Lucius hervor. Seine hellgrauen Augen blitzen sie nun an, als er mit schmalen Lippen   
  
fortfuhr:  
  
„Sie haben mich betrogen und belogen und sich wahrscheinlich hinter meinem Rücken über   
  
mich lustig gemacht und..."  
  
„Nein!!! Nein!!"   
  
Kitty schüttelte heftig den Kopf, doch Lucius fuhr fort:  
  
„Wie konnten Sie es wagen, Sie... gerade Sie... ein... ein..."  
  
In seinem Gesicht brodelte es und Kitty erkannte, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, so   
  
dass sie sich automatisch enger an die Steinwand in ihrem Rücken drückte. Dennoch wollte   
  
sie es hören, aus seinem Mund, von seinen Lippen:  
  
„Was? Was?? Sagen Sie es doch! Sagen Sie es!"  
  
Tränen der Wut strömten jetzt aus ihren Augen, obwohl sie es liebend gern verhindert hätte.   
  
Aber sie ließ sie einfach laufen, als sie ihn nun mit zitternden Lippen herausforderte:  
  
„Sagen Sie doch, was Sie an mir stört! Sagen Sie endlich, was ich für Sie bin! Und dann..."  
  
„Sie..."  
  
Lucius gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich und fletschte kurz die Zähne. Sein ganzer   
  
Körper schmerzte mittlerweile vor Anspannung. Kitty hob das Kinn.  
  
„Sagen Sie es – und dann lassen Sie mich gehen oder..."  
  
Jetzt machte Lucius den letzten Schritt auf sie zu, der sie noch trennte und presste sie an den   
  
Schultern so hart gegen die Mauer, dass Kitty einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken   
  
konnte. Sein wütendes Gesicht kam näher, so dass sein Atem schon über ihr Gesicht strich,   
  
dann stieß er hervor:  
  
„Du bist doch nur ein... ein..."  
  
Lucius brach ab. Das Blut schien in seinen Adern zu kochen, er hörte seinen eigenen   
  
Herzschlag in den Ohren, sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft und er biss knirschend   
  
die Zähne zusammen, schluckte hart und wiederholte keuchend:  
  
„Du bist nichts als ein..."  
  
Sein Atem ging rasselnd, als er in ihre Augen sah, dann verschleierte etwas seinen Blick und   
  
er spürte es heiß über seine Wangen laufen, während der Kloß in seiner Kehle immer dicker   
  
wurde und er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr atmen zu können und herauswürgte:  
  
„Du... du bist... die Frau... die..."  
  
Sein Herz raste dermaßen, dass Lucius jetzt nur noch hervorstieß:  
  
„Die ich liebe!"  
  
Kitty schluchzte auf, während Lucius die Augen schloss und bemerkte, dass sich genau in   
  
diesem Moment sein verkrampfter Körper zu entspannen und alle Energie zu verschwinden   
  
schien. Er rang nach Luft und öffnete die Augen wieder. Kitty lächelte ihn unter Tränen an,   
  
dann hob sie langsam die Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Lucius stieß die Luft aus, dann   
  
ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und riss Kitty einfach in seine Arme und an sich, während   
  
seine Lippen hungrig nach ihren suchten und auf ihre bereits Geöffneten trafen. Auch Kitty   
  
schlang nun ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihren weichen, warmen Körper an seinen. Lucius   
  
stöhnte erleichtert auf, als er sie so spürte, dann machte er eine hastige Bewegung und ohne   
  
seinen Kuss zu unterbrechen, nahm er sie auf die Arme, um im selben Moment mit ihr nach   
  
Hause und in sein Schlafzimmer zu apparieren.   
  
Dort angekommen legte er Kitty behutsam auf dem Bett ab und kniete sich neben sie. Fast   
  
ungläubig starrte er auf sie hinunter, dann atmete er tief durch. Kitty setzte sich auf und   
  
umarmte ihn erneut. Dabei schmiegte sie ihre Wange an seine, seufzte leise und flüsterte:  
  
„Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mir weh tun..."  
  
Lucius schloss die Augen, als er an den Moment dachte, wie er ihre Kehle umklammert   
  
gehalten hatte und hasste sich dafür. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und   
  
murmelte:  
  
„Ich... ich könnte dir nie... es tut mir leid, Kitty, ich..."  
  
Ihr Zeigefinger legte sich sanft über seine Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Es ist schon gut! Es ist gut, wirklich!"  
  
Beide sahen sich nun an. Ihr Atem wurde merklich schneller. Lucius schluckte, als sich Kittys   
  
Augen etwas weiteten, dann hob er eine Hand und strich mit dem Handrücken sanft über   
  
ihren Ausschnitt. Mit einem kleinen Seufzen bat Kitty:  
  
„Fass mich an... ja?"  
  
Lucius rang nach Luft bei diesen Worten, dann räusperte er sich.  
  
„Wenn ich es tue... dann kann ich nicht mehr aufhören!"  
  
„Wer sagt denn, dass du das tun sollst?" wollte Kitty mit einem kleinen Lächeln wissen. Das   
  
genügte Lucius als Antwort und bereits in der nächsten Sekunde war er über ihr und drückte   
  
sie zurück ins Kissen. Ihr Lachen drang an sein Ohr und auch Lucius konnte nicht anders: Er   
  
stimmte mit ein. Und dann waren sie wie toll! Sie rissen sich fast gegenseitig die Sachen von   
  
ihren erhitzten Körpern, hastig, erregt, bis beide keinen Fetzen mehr am Leib trugen und sich   
  
Lucius schweratmend von dem Gerangel zwischen ihre bereitwillig geöffneten Schenkel   
  
drängte und sich über sie beugte, um sich neben ihrem Oberkörper aufzustützen. Kitty lachte   
  
kurz auf und legte ihre Hände auf seine nackte Brust.  
  
„Okay... du hast gewonnen, du darfst oben liegen!"  
  
„Du ergibst dich?" wollte Lucius mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen. Doch Kitty   
  
schüttelte nur weiter lachend den Kopf.  
  
„Niemals! Außer du willst es..."  
  
„Niemals!" wiederholte Lucius ernsthaft, dann beugte er sich tiefer über sie und küsste sie   
  
leidenschaftlich. Während des Kusses schnappte Kitty nach Luft, als Lucius' Hand sie   
  
spreizte und er tief in sie hineinglitt. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und traf auf seine, die sie für die   
  
nächsten Minuten nicht losließen. Als er ihren Mund freigab, vermischte sich ihr Stöhnen und   
  
Denken wurde zur Nebensache und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Ihre Bewegungen wurden zu   
  
einer einzigen Bewegung, ihre Schreie vermischten sich zu einem Schrei und schließlich   
  
wurde aus zwei einzelnen Personen eine Einheit, deren Höhepunkt der Gipfel des Glückes   
  
war. Dann lagen Lucius und Kitty erschöpft nebeneinander, Kitty halb über ihm. Sie hatte den   
  
Arm um ihn geschlungen und einen Schenkel zwischen seine Beine geschmiegt, während   
  
Lucius sie im Arm hielt und seine Lippen ihre Schläfe berührten. Er atmete tief durch und   
  
schluckte, dann wollte er leise wissen:  
  
„Was hast du nur mit mir gemacht?"  
  
Auch Kitty holte tief Luft, küsste ihn kurz auf die schweißnasse Brust und sah ihn aus trägen   
  
Augen an. Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Das ist alles."  
  
Ihre einfachen Worte berührten Lucius mehr als alles andere. Wieder spürte er dieses Ziehen   
  
im Herzen, diesmal jedoch süß und schwer und ganz anders als vorhin, das sich warm in   
  
seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien und ihn noch schläfriger werden ließ. Er drehte   
  
sich etwas, um Kitty noch näher an sich ziehen zu können, dann küsste er sie sanft auf die   
  
Lippen und raunte:  
  
„Soll ich dir was sagen?"  
  
„Mmh."   
  
Kitty nickte, während auch sie sich nun noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Lucius' Lippen glitten   
  
noch einmal über ihre Schläfen, dann murmelte er:  
  
„Ich lieb dich auch."  
  
„Schön!" seufzte Kitty zufrieden, dann hangelte sie nach der Bettdecke und zog sie einfach   
  
über sie beide, bevor sie in Lucius' Armen mit ihm einschlief.   
  
"When you sleep by my side  
  
I feel safe  
  
And I know I belong  
  
But it's making me scared  
  
That my love is so strong  
  
Losing you  
  
It's a nightmare, babe,  
  
And to me it's new  
  
Never before  
  
Did you see  
  
Me begging fore more"  
  
tbc... 


End file.
